Two sides of the Same Truth
by darquesseK1
Summary: Sequel to Doubledate. 5 years of peace, but a new war will commence. Revealing untold stories and hidden truth. But what if things are not what they are meant to be seen? More so that the Geass Directorate is starting to move. Kalulu. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**  
Sequel to doubledate. An angel who has been with him has shown herself in true form and promised to accompany him wherever he goes. But what if things are not what they are meant to be seen? Kalulu. I expect criticism but please don't tell me it's a **fucking** waste of your time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**"1st Move"**

in a world between two worlds, there stands an angel-like being in a garden. it is not just an ordinary garden, for it is.. my mother's garden in the Aeries Villa 8 years ago. But it isn't. it's much more beautiful, more peaceful. I approached the angel,who was clad in a blue dress, with slits on her back, where her wings, that started with pearly white to blue to purple, came out and said,  
"who are you?" the vision turned it's head and asked, "Do you not remember me?"

I grew confused. 'Do i know her?' i asked myself. Then it dawned on me that I was staring at a very familiar face. She had straight black hair that reached her waist and purple eyes that was slightly bigger that mine. She also had my feminine face. This wasn't the first time i had seen her, but still,...

"Lyana?" i asked in disbelief, afraid that she would disappear. As if reading my mind, she came closer and hugged me while she smiled. "It is alright, Lelouch. I am here,.. and i won't be disappearing.." she said.

I felt something hot on my cheeks. My tears. Tears of joy. Joy, for seeing my long deceased twin that had died to save me when I was three. i hugged her tightly. "i missed you so much.." i said, "but how?"  
She only chuckled and replied, "I have missed you too, brother, but, as to how, I cannot answer,... yet." she stepped back and said, "I have brought you here to ask you some questions brother."  
"what do you ask?"  
She turned away and asked, "Do you wish to remember?"  
"remember what, Lyana?"

She looked me in the eyes and said, "do you wish to remember your past with Kallen? Your shared memories that have been sealed?"  
I was surprised, no... shocked to hear the name of the person i have secretly fallen in love with that i stiffened. "Sh-shared memories?"  
"yes, for the both of you have shared a memory that had been locked by God to ensure that the Zero Requiem could commence" she explained.  
"But wait! That's not possible! C.C. had already-"  
"C.C. doesn't have the power to unlock it,.. much less know about it."  
"I see." I looked into her eyes and said quietly, "I wish to remember.."  
"Do you wish for Kallen to remember as well?"  
"Yes, it is only right."  
She smiled as she took my hand and said, "So be it, brother..."

Before i could even ask, I was plunged into a very bright world. I could see a glimpse of a smiling Milly,... A blushing Kallen,... Suzaku and Rivalz in a butler outfit,.. Me and Kallen. holding hands while talking to Schniezel,... The two of us kissing... and dancing,..."  
Suddenly I remembered everything perfectly. it was the night that Kallen and i were paired up as a couple. I was returned to the world where my sister waited.  
"That happened?" I asked in disbelief. She only nodded her head.

"Then that means .. I have been in love with Kallen for such a long time now?" she nodded yet again. Before I knew it, the question that was bothering me left my mouth."And Kallen loved me as well?" I blushed madly and turned away so that she couldn't see my face. I heard her chuckled and hugged me from the back.. "more that you know, brother."  
"You may be a genius, but you are ignorant when it comes to love..." she added, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"If she remembers then,.."  
"she will only remember if she touches one of us"  
"Why?" I asked, confused at myself for asking so many questions. Do dreams alter your mind?  
" It is because,.. It's the way it should be..." she said. I looked at her and suddenly, we burst into laughter as she let go.  
" Brother?"  
"yes, sister?"  
"Will you do me a favor?" she asked me sweetly, using her puppy dog face that she was famous of when we were children. Typical Lyana. Always knows how to persuade people. I smiled and asked,"What is it?"  
She hesitated for a moment but continued. "Will you say my name when the Zero Requiem is complete?"  
I looked at her and started thinking but quickly consented."Of course."  
"Thank you!" she said happily as she hugged me. i hugged her back." I really _have_ missed you, Lelouch." she whispered.  
"As do I, Lyana."  
"Goodbye, Brother..." she said as she let go of me."I love you."  
"What?" I tried to reach her but couldn't. "What do you mean 'goodbye' ?" She continued to move away from me.  
"I love you..." she said as tears fell form both our faces. I couldn't reach her. I didn't want to let go, but .. what choice do I have?  
"I love you, too..." I said as the world around me started to spin. I was able to see her mouth move. there was no sound, but I understood what she said. "I'm sorry brother... Say my name and I will appear..."

And with that, I woke up on my bed, dripping with sweat. My face was covered by bitter tears as I cried soundlessly, with my head buried on the covers. At about 4 o'clock in the morning, my eyes had finally dried. No traces of the weak Lelouch could be seen. I was ready.

Ready to die.

**/**

**and that's it for the first chapter. I'll be updating it soon though.  
Please review. I accept criticism because it helps me exert more effort, but I DO NOT LIKE PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT MY STORY IS A FUCKING WASTE OF YOUR TIME!**

Thank you a please review...  
-demonpriceyuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. **

**/**

"**2 Move"**

"It's Zero!" yelled a someone from the crowd. As our protagonist,the Demon Emperor stared at the man who will complete the plan, thought, '_Last night, I dreamt about my dear dead sister... Why did I not dream of the others?' _

The long sword collided with his body and pierced his heart as it went through his back. At first, he couldn't even feel anything, he just stared numbly at the black mask., but as it was pulled away, pain made itself known to his body as cold metal left it's body. _'Lyana'_ he thought suddenly.

**=KALLEN'S POV=**

"_No! It can't be!" screamed my mind. I looked away just in time as the sword left his body. I didn't see him smiling at me, as if he had won. His body fell from the platform to where Nunnally was chained. Her eyes were full of shock as she touched his hand._

_Oh! How i wish I could touch his hand as well! But,... why is she crying? She's not even supposed to cry for him. He had killed thousands of people and made everyone suffer. But,.. why is he smiling like that? And,.. instead of wondering about other people,.. WHY THE HECK AM I CRYING?_

_I'm crying for him,.. because I love him. I am also crying for myself because I was an idiot to not tell him how I feel. Now he's dead and I can't even touch him! I knew he lied to me and to the others when he said we were only pawns to him! but still, I was an idiot to believe that!_

"Lelouch.." I whispered out loudly. The bonds that restrained me suddenly unlocked, causing me to stumble on the platform before i ran towards him with everything i had. I caught a glimpse of Orange smiling as Cornelia and the others freed the prisoners. 'So this was the plan... I don't care! '

I knelt beside his body and stared at his face. "Kallen.." he said softly.

I couldn't take it anymore. "BAKA! Why'd you have to do this?" I touched his hand. Suddenly, I saw glimpses of the two of us and I suddenly remembered. "W-W-?"

"I love you Kallen,.." he said softly as he touched my face. "I'm sorry, if I pushed you away,... but,.. I once told you.. the reason, neh?" as he smiled lovingly at me. I stop my tears from falling.

"Lelouch.."

"Neh,.. Nunnally,.. Kallen,... I love you two so.. much. Think of it,.. as my and Suzaku's,.. parting gift... for the world."

I looked into Nunnally's eyes, and slowly,.. she turned to look at Zero,.. who was looking at us..

"Lyana..." I heard him say. I turned my attention to him once again,.. only to see him staring at the sky. "I destroy worlds,... and ..create..." he didn't finish. His hands fell from face as i gazed into his closed eyes...

Never would I see those eyes open again... never would I see his annoying smirk as he tries to piss me off... I will never hear his voice again... i will never feel his lips,.. never feel his hands as they touch me... I will never feel his warmth again.. because he's given up... He's left me... again.. but this time... it's for good... he will never come back to tell me that he loves me...

"LELOUCHH!" I heard Nunnally scream as she held his body while i was trying to console her. but we both knew it was impossible.. We both needed him...

I heard a muffled voice. It was familiar,.. but i couldn't place my finger on it. _"I'm sorry, Lelouch... The Zero Requiem has been completed..." _I looked back to see Zero slowly approaching... I heard him well enough to know that this was a set up...

He lifted Lelouch's body carefully and jumped gracefully to the ground. " don't worry. I will take care of him." he said as he took off.

I looked over to Nunnally as she smiled slightly. " Neh, Kallen nee-chan.." she said. _When did she started calling me nee-chan?_ "Did you know that you were nii-san's first kiss?"

I looked confused. But i smiled as I wiped both our tears from our face. "Hai.. He was my first, too."

/

"Lelouch..." He whispered as he lay down his friend inside an onyx marble. He removed his mask to reveal a face full of sorrow. His dark brown hair stuck to his face as sweat and salty tears do. "The Zero Requiem is a success..." he said softly. Suzaku looked at his friend's peaceful face and smiled.

He felt a presence as he swirled around. He turned his face to the shadow and said, "Are you going to mourn for him?"

The shadow stepped to the light to reveal a woman with green hair and golden eyes. She was staring at the marble case as she answered his question. "No,.. I'm done mourning for him. I just want.. to say thank you.. and goodbye." she knelt in front of the body of her former accomplice and put her hands together and pray.

_"God, may you bless his soul, for he has a pure heart. _

_Let him find peace in your world. Do not burden him for his past actions that led to many deaths. _

_For he has a pure heart and was determined to destroy the evil that is his father. _

_Help him find serenity in your house.. and Please.. may he rest in peace. Amen."_

"You prayed for him to be safe.." Suzaku said. C.C. turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Will you help me take care of the world Lelouch created?" he asked.

C.C. kissed him soflty and answered, "I will, my knight. For I owe it to him,.. because he has found me somebody to love..." she said as she pointed at his heart. Suzaku kissed her back and smiled. "Thank you."

Together they left Lelouch to rest in peace...

Until a certain winged woman with black hair arrived at the hidden catacomb and gntly lifted Lelouch's body. "It is still not your time, brother. We still have to fix this world."

And with that, she flew and disappeared into the night with the body of the Demon Emperor.

**/**

**I want to thank all of those who supported my other story and are now reading this.**

**Please revie wand criticism is accepted. I need it to improve. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"3rd Move"**

"5 years has passed since the Demon Emperor's death. the world has been a more peaceful place to live now. The 1ooth Empress of Britannia, Nunnally Vi Britannia, has finally married her protector and savior of the world, Zero. Kaname Ohgi, the Prime Minister of Japan, married Viletta Nu 4 years ago and currently has 2 children. Schniezel El Britannia, Prime Minister of Britannia, has been loyal to the crown and is even helping them. Tianzi and Xingke are now ruling China. While Cornelia Li Britannia has married her Knight of Honor, Gilbert Guilford 2 years ago and is still the military leader of the Britannian Forces.

"The Student Council also had a reunion last year, to commemorate for your birthday. Milly's still a reporter, although now, she's one of the most famous of them all. She's finally given Rivalz a chance and are now a couple. He's now the manager of a Gambling den. I guess old habits die hard. Nina's still in the military working with Lloyd and Rakshata. Does two are still acting like kids. Gino and Anya are still Knights of Round. Although, Anya's staying with Jeremiah and Sayako who now owns an orange farm. Kallen's now a fully pledged Black Knight and the Knight of Two. I know what you're going to say,.. that you knew she would pick that path,... And you were right of course.

"Every year, I come hear to tell you what's been going on with everyone because even if you're gone, I know you would want to be updated with things here. Gino's been trying to court her for 4 years now, but she wouldn't allow it. I know it's because she still loves you so much.

"I need to go now. Suzaku's expecting me." the woman said as she turned to go. She walked to the entrance of the catacomb but turned to look at the onyx marble.

"Even if there are people who hates the world you've created, It is more peaceful than the one you destroyed. Peace has finally reigned here. And it's all because of you." she smiled a true smile and continued, "I wish you could see the world you created, Lelouch. You would have been really impressed at how your plan worked so well." she said as she whipped her green hair back and closed the door.

**=/O/=**

As soon as the door closed, a woman stepped into the light and spoke, "She didn't tell us about the war." her purple eyes swept across the room and landed on an area near the marble coffin.

A man walked over and stop in front of her. He had black hair and purple eyes like her. He was clad in a sleeveless turtle neck, black pants ans leather shoes. The woman, on the other hand, wore a white summer dress and knitted high heels.

"It's because the enemies haven't made themselves known. It most probably falls in the category, 'Possible Threats'." the man answered.

"When will we even make our grand return?" the woman asked impatiently. The man only scoffed at his sister's impatience and replied. "_My_ grand return, sister. Not yours."  
"Its my grand return as well, brother." replied the woman.

The man only sighed. He knew that arguing with her would only end in hell. His sister might be an angel, but she can also be a demon if she wants to. "Sooner rather than later, my dear sister."

"It's starting rather faster than we thought, huh?" she asked, absently moving her hand and glided it unto the smooth, cold surface of the onyx marble.

"The destruction of my world?" he asked.  
She looked at him and smiled."Do not worry. I promised to stay by your side, didn't I?"  
"yes, you did." he smiled in turn.

The woman suddenly hung her head and looked at him."Do you want to see her?" she asked suddenly.  
The man quickly stared at her and asked, "Who? Nunnally?"  
"Kallen." One word. One word that completely destroyed his calm mask. The man looked away but even he knew that he could never hide from his sister.

The woman moved and hugged him. She let him bury his face in her shoulder and let him sob. "It will be alright. I promised you, didn't I? I will make your unspoken wish come true, my dear brother." she patted him.  
"Neh, Lelouch... It will be soon. I will reunite you with Kallen..." she promised.  
**  
-O-**  
**And cut!  
I'll end it for now because I haven't slept for 2 weeks now due to our grand play.  
Please enjoy.. and leave a review while you're at it. I really need it.**

Oh and I wanted to thank everyone who added my story on their alert and favorite story list. I really was shocked dot find out that I was also added in your Favorite and author alert!  
Thank you so much!

Disclaimer; I do not own Code Geass! Wish I did, though.  
Don't we always?  



	4. Chapter 4

**=4th Move=**

_Philippines : Ninoy Aquino International Airport 7:35 A.M._

As the plane landed on the runway, reporters and fans a like eagerly shouted in favor. The jet had the Britannian seal embedded on its tail. 5 minutes later, the door opened as 4 Black Knight members came out. A black silhouette came out next. He stepped into the light to reveal his mask with a huge orb on its front and the sigil of geass below it. His dark cape covered most of his body but you can still see his royal blue and gold outfit as he climbed down the stairs confidently as another figure stepped into the light. She had light brown hair that reached below the waist and purple eyes. She wore a pink and white dress that trailed on the floor but opened above her knees. She wore pink sandals with heels as her neck was adorned with a green and gold butterfly choker. Everyone's cheers grew louder as she descended from the stairs and stood next to her husband.

After her came a woman with red hair and cerulean eyes wearing a black cape with ornate designs. Underneath it, she was wearing a black and red uniform of the Rounds. Next to her came a blonde man with blue eyes and a pink haired girl with passive pink eyes. They stood next to the red head as the blonde waved at the crowd. Next came a man with blue hair and a Japanese woman with black hair. They were followed by many others. After the whole entourage came out, they proceeded to a huge building to where a woman was waiting for them. She was wearing a royal blue sleeveless turtle neck and black skirt., as her 2 inch black platform shoes completed her look. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail as it dramatically caught the wind. Her dark eyes scanning all of them.

"Zero, CEO of the Black Knights. Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia, 100th Empress of Britannia. Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld, Ace of the Black Knights, Knight of Two and the soul heiress of the Stadtfeld Manor. Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim, Knights of Four and Six. Lord Jeremiah Gottwald and Shinozaki Sayako-san. It is nice to see you." The woman said. "Please follow me."

They arrived at an empty conference room. "Who are you?" Asked Anya.

"Everyone, this is Alyana Molinos, a famous personality in the world. She is more known to us as YukiMai Ferrette Lamperouge Hirigizawa." Zero introduced.

Everybody, except for Anya, Jeremiah and Sayako, were astonished to hear the name of one of the most famous artistic woman in the world.

"Ms. YukiMai, head of the YFLH Company, the creator of the 9th Generation Knightmare. One of the most renowned persona in the Knightmare world. But not only that, you are also known in the Underground as 'Demon Prince Yuki'." Gino said in awe.

"Why do I have the felling that you and him have already met?" Kallen asked suspiciously, pointing at Zero. Zero and Yuki only chuckled. "Most probably because we have." She walked toward Zero and hugged him. He naturally hugged back.

"I never would have thought I would ever see you in a skirt that doesn't reach your knees." He said jokingly.

She crossed her arms and defensively said, "None of your business boy! I can wear anything I want!" Zero only chuckled. "still as defensive as ever, I see. You haven't changed a bit,.. sister." Everybody gasped.

"Sister?" Nunnally asked. "You never told us you have a sister here."

"Relax, Nunnally. I'm not his real sister anyway." Yuki replied. Everybody looked at her. "Jeremiah, Sayako-san, will you please explain?" she asked.

"O course, My Lady." They replied as the two stepped in front. "Lady Alyana is the blood sister of not only Zero here, but of also Master Lelouch and his knight, Suzaku Kururugi." They explained.

Everybody was stunned, except for Anya as she asked,"Blood sister?"

"Yes, it is a,… contract of some sort." Zero said. "Those who wish to be blood siblings must exchange blood and then pour and mix together,…"

"And then you drink it and make a promise." Yuki finished.

"What did you promise each other, then?" asked Nunnally. Yuki only smiled but didn't answer. Kallen asked, "You said she was Lelouch and Suzaku's blood sister as well, right?" Jeremiah and Sayako nodded. "Then,.. what did you promise?"

Yuki looked at her and said, "We promised that we would never tell lies. That we would always tell each other our secrets and leave nothing unsaid."

"Then that means, you…"

"Know about everything? Yes, I do." She replied. Everybody remained silent. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Wait,..you mean you're the one who summoned us here?" asked Gino.

"I am not the only one, but I will be the most important of all of them."

"Please sit down, everyone. This will take a while." When everybody was seated, she started. "You are aware of what is currently happening to this world, correct?" everybody nodded. "I am afraid Lelouch and Suzaku's gift to the world will soon be destroyed." She said.

Everybody grew silent. Zero gestured for her to continue. "As you are well aware of, Terrorist attacks have lessened in the passed 3 years." She gained a nod from all of them. "It isn't because they have finally accepted this world, but rather,. They are going to have a grand scale invasion."

Kallen slammed her fists to the table. "That's impossible! There's no-" she was stopped by Zero who silenced her. Yuki simply looked at her with her dark eyes and said, "Do you really think it's impossible?"

"Of course it's impossible!" she said as she sat down. 'Seriously, who does she think she is?' she thought. The said woman looked at all of them and sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to release _this_ kind of information to you.." she mumbled.

"Do you know about Geass, then?" she asked.

"G-Geass?" Nunnally said. "What does geass have to do with this?" she demanded.

"Geass has everything to do with this. "She replied. "The next war will be a Geass was."

Zero stood up. "That's impossible! Lelouch had already destroyed the Orde-"

"Lleouch only destroyed the main facility. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the sub ones."

Gino started to protest. "But-"

"ENOUGH!" Everybody went silent."Lelouch asked me to find and destroy the other facilities other the deed was done. Unfortunately, I have only destroyed two of them."

"You never told me that." Zero said. "That's because we decided to keep you uninformed."

"And before you say anything else, the reason we didn't tell you was because we assigned you to take care of the new world and help it gain peace." 

"All of you, I want you to be prepared." she said. "Not only do they have Geass users on their side, they are also great pilots."

"How did you know that?" asked Gino.

"I have informants."

"But how can we defeat them if they are that powerful?" asked Nunnally.

"Do not fear that much." Yuki said as she stood up. "Help will come your way."

"You're not going to help us, aren't you?" Zero said.

"No, I won't be able to."

"What? But how can we defeat them?" Kallen said. "You're our only chance!"

"I'm not much help to you for now."

"Yes, you are! You've already destroyed 2 of their facilities, haven't you?"

"I am... weak for now." she said quietly as everybody looked at her disbelievingly. "But the Blue King of the Wind and the Demon Angel will help you."  
"I understand." Zero said as he stood up. "I know your reason for not being able to help us." She only looked at him as he said,"You're reaching your limit aren't you?You're geass is about to kill you." she only nodded.

"You have geass?" Nunnally asked. "Yes, I do. It is my only weapon to fight with,.. but right now..I am too weak."

Zero hugged her. "We will think of something. I promise." She only chuckled. "I heard you haven't change a bit." she said. He only shrugged. "Don't you have another meeting to get into?"

And with that, they left.

**-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

"So,.. what do you think?" she said out loud when she was alone. 3 figures stepped into the light. "You're still best actress, Yana." Said one of them,a man. "Of course, what did you expect." she said rather cutely. "You're already 28 but you're still acting like a teenager." one of them said, this time, a woman.

She stuck her tongue out. "So, ready for plan 2?" she asked. Another shadow appeared. "Lead the way, demon prince." He said.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you're the one who named me like that, Lelouch." she said.

The man only chuckled. "

You don't like it?"

"No. I do." and the door closed.

**And that's it. I'm sorry if I took so long!**

**I followed CRYSIS COR3's advice of making longer chapters.**

**I also had a 2-day exam and really needed to study.(Although I failed my Trigonometry exam)**

**I'll explain the reason why I picked the Philippines next time. But for now,..**

**Please enjoy and please review!**

**Thank you~**


	5. Chapter 5: Concensus of the Upcoming War

**To all my readers, I really apologize if this came out late. I became distracted and got lost.**

**Anyways, this chapter took a lot out of me, I am trying to make longer chapters for you guys because to tell you the truth, I'm also enjoying this.**

**{IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!}**

**BTW, I have decided to upload chapters every week. Although, a friend of mine said that it didn't have a lot of reviews so she told me, "DEMAND MORE REVIEWS, WILL YAH?" and that's the reason why I have decided to NOT upload a chapter until I get 6 REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER. I really am sorry guys, but more reviews mean more readers. It's not that much anyways.**

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S. **

**About _CRYSIS COR3'_s questions, all will be explained in the following chapters. Oh, and to tell you the truth, I really had no choice but to add Ohgi because he's going to have to be the Prime Minister of Japan. Although I hate him to the core because of his stupidity, He'll only be in a few chapters. I promise.**

**P.P.S.**

**Does any one have a suggestion about the break lines? I'm really having a hard time about it. Thanks.**

**=5th Move=**

**The Concesus of the Upcoming War**

A few minutes after leaving the room, the group began to discuss about the matter.

"Is she even telling us the truth?" asked Gino. Zero answered, "Just because she told us something we cannot accept doesn't mean she's lying."

"But what if she is?" Kallen insisted. Zero shook his head. "She wouldn't lie about that." he said quietly. Nunnally took his hand and asked, "Why do you believe that?"

"Because she spoke about Geass. She told us the binding oath."

"Binding oath?" asked Jeremiah. Zero looked at him and said, "No one is supposed to speak of the oaths they had given to each other in the ceremony of the Blood, remember?"

Jeremiah and Sayako nodded. "It's because she broke part of it that I know she isn't lying."

"Which part would that be?" Nunnally asked.

"The part where I revealed about Geass and told you what to expect in the upcoming war..." said a voice. They turned around to see Yuki striding towards them. "It was the binding point of my oath to Lelouch..." she stopped and looked away. "and I almost broke it."

"I don't understand." Nunnally said. "You are not supposed to. Even I do not know about the exact promise they made." Zero said. "But even so, the War of the Dead Roses will commence soon. I will help if I can but..."

"War of the Dead Roses?" Kallen said, confused. "That's what the Geass war will be called." she explained. Everybody nodded.

A long silence reined but was broken by Yuki. "Don't you have another meeting to get into?" she asked.

"Of course." Zero said as he moved to hug her."Will I ever see you again?" he asked. She only chuckled as she said, "Maybe. " as she hugged back.

"Thank you for warning us. Even if you almost broke your promise." Zero whispered.

Yuki leaned on him until she was beside were his ear should be and whispered softly. "Suzaku-san, please take care of yourself."

Suzaku was shocked at the older woman's care for him, making him smile inside his mask. "_Salamat, Ate.." _he whispered.

She went to Nunnally and said, "Nunnally, you must be strong. You may not know about it, but everyone is waiting for you to make your biggest mistake. When that happens, you must remember that you have friends that support. And most importantly, you must try to.. trust yourself and your decisions." she said. Nunnally was speechless for a moment before she said, "Thank you."

"Kallen, you may not trust me for now, but soon you will have to. I may look like I am as old as you, but believe me,.. _I am much more older than that._"

"What are you then? An immortal?" she asked sarcastically.

"God No!" she laughed. "I am half, though." she replied, earning a shocked face from everyone.

"Y-You're half?" Jeremiah chocked out. She only looked at him innocently. "Didn't Suzaku tell you?" she said.

"Suzaku was in strict orders to not reveal your,.. abilities." Zero said cautiously. "But that doesn't mean that-" she abruptly stopped and looked back. Everyone felt the tension in the air thicken. She looked at them with cold, dead, calculating eyes when she said, "You have another meeting to get into. Go now." she ordered. Everyone agreed and left. When they were about to turn to a corner she heard her say,

"_This will be my last warning to all of you: Never let the Empress's blood be spilled. Because it will mark the official start of the War. Protect her with everything you got. That was and still is, your true mission, Zero._" and with that , she turned and left. Everybody who heard her decided to heed her warning and continued on their way.

**-OO-**

When the reached the conference room, they were bombarded by reporters.

"Lord Zero!"

"Zero-sama!"

"Empress Nunnally!"

"Lady Stadtfeld!" said another.

"Lord Weinberg! Lady Alstreim!"

"Lord Gottwald! Shinozaki-sama!" they kept on shouting.

Zero raisd his hand in a gesture of silence. Everybody complied. "Everyone. Please come down. We will answer your questions,.. after the meeting." Everybody agreed. _"Maraming salamat sa pag iintindi." _he said in Filipino as they all went inside and closed the doors.

**-OO-**

An hour had passed. They talked mostly of the political and economic standing of the country and it's plans on joining the UFN. Zero let Schniezel talk. Mostly, he remained silent and had only half of his attention to them. Nunnally was the same.

"Empress Nunnally, are you alright?" asked a man to her left. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes, a natural for a lot of Filipinos. She remembered him from the introductions. 'He looks a bit like nii-san. He said he was 29. he looks like 20.' she noted as she replied, "I'm sorry Mr. Ramos. I'm alright. Please don't worry about me."

The man smiled and said quietly."You're brother Lelouch once told me that you didn't like people to worry about you. I guess he was right."

Nunnally was simply speechless for a moment as she heard someone say, "Excuse me, but I don't think the empress is felling well. She had just arrived. Shall we continue this meeting on the 5th?" Everybody agreed. Nunnally looked at Richmond and said, "Thank you."

The man simply nodded. Everybody packed their things and got ready to got when Nunnally called out, "Mr. Ramos, can I talk to you for a moment?" the man simply nodded. When the doors closed and they were the only ones left, Nunnally asked, "How did you know my brother?"

All eyes to him as he looked at them back without flinching. "I know him because he was a friend of Alyana's and I am also one of her friends." he said.

"Then how come I have never heard of you? How come she didn't tell me of you?" Zero asked.

"Most probably because you never asked." A long silence reined. An awkward one._{In the Philippines, we call that kind of gesture as 'BASAG'}_

Richmond grabbed his bag. "You know about the War of the Roses, right?" he asked. Everybody nodded. "Always be prepared. Don't let your guard down. But,.. try to enjoy our country for a little. You have two days off after all." he said as he made his way to the door."I can give you the address of one of Lelouch's friends here if you want. Just contact me." he said as he closed the door.

"Sooo?" Gino said, after a while.

"So what?" Kallen asked.

"When are we going to tour the Philippines, also known as the 'Pearl of the Seas'?

Everybody agreed to rest before they toured and left.

**-OO-**

"You gave them a chance to tour Manila?" she asked as he entered the room."Her tone was more like stating than asking. "You don't like it?" Richmond asked as he hanged his jacket on the seat in front of the desk.

"No. You did something I wasn't able to do. Therefore, you did a great job." Alyana said as she twirled her black hair in her finger. Richmond went over to her and kissed her forehead. "You're acting like a commander again, Yana." he said. She only shrugged. "By the way, I'm planning on giving them Gerald's address if they want a tour around the city."

"Kuya Eragon?" she asked. "Since he is the spokesperson of the group, I thought it was appropriate. He _is _our roaming coordinator back at high school, remember?" he said.

Both of them. "Knowing Lyana, she probably has a plan to see Kallen or Suzaku tonight." she said. "a plan where it might have on of the following purposes."

"And what are those? " he asked.

"either to irritate Lelouch to no end, or to warn them about the war." she didn't tell him the third reason of course, because she knew telling him about Lyana's promise to let Lelouch see Kallen would only confuse him more.

And Lyana did. And it involved all of the above.

**-OO-**

"**Salamat ate."- thank you, big sister.**

"**Maraming salamat sa pag iintindi" - Thank you all for understanding.**

**And that's it.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Demon Angel's Whimsicality

**=6th Move= **

**The Demon Angel's Whimsicality**

**thanks so much everyone! For all your continuous support for this story! I really am enjoying my part here! Please enjoy and leave a review.**

**This chapter is a little longer than the others.**

**Oh, i just need you to make it reach to 20 reviews for this one please!**

**Gora!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS... wish i did...**

**-]]OO[[-**

_After the meeting..._

Kallen had been wanting to sleep ever since she arrived. Not only was she forced to wake up for her flight, but she wasn't able to sleep because of Gino's continuous babbling.

All of them had retired to their rooms after the meeting. Zero and Nunnally together, Gino and Anya in separate rooms, and Jeremiah and Sayako in another. She looked at her clock: 09:28 A.M.

She yawned. "Might as well get some sleep. I wonder what time it is in the mainland and Japan?..."

she said as she lay down.

In a matter of 2 minutes, she was already fast asleep.

"_Now for my plan.."_

**-OO-**

_**=Kallen 's dream=**_

She was sitting on the ground. Flowers surrounded her view. It was beautiful. The flowers were blooming as if it was their time. The garden was so peaceful. She called it a garden because, well,.. it was what came to her mind.

_'Where am I?' _

"Are you Kallen?" asked a voice. She turned around and came face to face with an angel. Her jaw dropped. She knew it was an angel because, firstly,it had wings. Not ordinary white wings people say. It had a different color. It started with the pearliest white she had ever seen. It slowly turned into blue and then, purple, as it turned to black at the tips. Secondly, it had a very angelic face. A familiar one, if I might add. A face she never thought she would ever see in person.

"Lelouch?" she croaked out. The angel's purple eyes stared at her. It's long hair swayed as she went to the red head.

It touched her face and asked, "You are Kallen, right?" Kallen was bewildered.

"Lelouch? It's you right?" she asked desperately.

"I am not my brother." the angel replied.

"Brother?"

"Yes. I am Lyana Vi Britannia, twin sister of Lelouch Vi Britannia" the angel introduced.

"But how? He never mentioned you. Nor did Nunnally! This is the first time I've ever seen you! Even in pictures!"

"I died when I was little, no more than 3, before Nunnally was born." She said.

"How did I get here?" Kallen demanded. Lyana remained calm as she said, "I was the one who brought you here."

"Why?" Kallen hissed.

"No apparent reason." She answered, making the red head even angrier.

"Follow me." She added and walked to an archway corridor. It had one walled side while the other opened to another garden, this one full of different kinds of roses and irises. Kallen was enthralled for a moment and then decide to follow the angel.

"Is this even real?" she asked in awe.

The angel turned around and walked backwards, looking at Kallen. "Yes, it is. However, it is hidden. This place is the '_Oasis'_. In the Human world, many people refer to it s the '_Paradise'_. Of course, '_Paradise'_ is the soul's final destination. To be more specific, it is where they attain peace. This place is a connection between so many dimensions. It can also be visited by humans and souls alike." She explained.

"Souls? As in dead people?"

She nodded. "But they tend to go to '_Paradise' _quickly and rest for all eternally." She said.

"But aren't _you_ dead as well? Why are you still here?" Kallen asked. Lyana turned away and walked normally, her back facing Kallen. "I wanted to protect my loved ones." she replied.

Kallen took it as protecting her brother, Lelouch. "But … Lelouch has been dead for 5 years now." She said sadly. Lyana looked at her as she heard the sadness in her voice. "Don't be sad. He wouldn't like it if I made you cry."

"Yeah, you're right." Kallen replied s she wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Kallen, do you know about the 'War of the Dead Roses'?" the angel asked as she stopped. Kallen stopped as well, shock evident in her face.

"H-How?"

Lyana raised her eyebrow t the question.

"Nevermind! Do you know anything that can help us with the w?" she asked instead.

**A/N: Oh yeah, **_**united88**_** asked me when Lelouch and Kallen would meet. Well… It will be in **_**three**_**…**

Instead of answering her, Lyana walked faster. "Wait!" Kallen said as she tried to keep up. Somehow, her body seemed paralyzed. It felt like stone with each step she took.

"Oi! Matte kure!" she shouted in Japanese. She fell on the floor, head first on the marble floor.

**A/N: **_**two**_**…**

She began to lose consciousness when she heard the angel's voice say,

_"It is time I sent you back, for they will track us for sure. The war is coming, but be not afraid. The Blue King of the Wind and the Demon Angel will help you soon."_

**A/N: **_**one…**_

Kallen was about to fall into a deep sleep when she heard a voice. A voice that jolted her awake instantly. _His voice._ "Kallen…" he said.

Kallen 's view as suddenly blocked by a face of a man she thought she would never see again. Her vision blurred as tears streamed down her face. "Lelouch? Is it really you?"

He nodded. "Kallen, wake up. It's not time yet."

He said as his blue wings carried them both to the garden.

"Lelouch, you're an angel…," she said. The raven-haired smiled. Kallen 's heart was filled with joy as she saw the man she loves again. Her heart skipped a beat as she hugged him. "Lelouch!" she whispered.

They landed on a bed of roses as Lelouch kept her close to him. "Lelouch…" she said yet again. "I missed you."

"I have missed you, too, My Queen." He replied, gently stroking her long red hair. They gazed at each other for a long time.

"Kallen, it's time we parted." He said quietly.

"I don't want to!" she protested.

"But Kallen, the world needs you." He tried to explain.

"I don't care about the world! All I care about is you! Do you even know ho it feels like to watch you die in front of the world? In front of me? Knowing I could've have done something to prevent it or at least stop it?"

"You wouldn't have been able to stop it. I already made my decision ever since I killed my father."

"But-"

"But, the world would still be at peace if it wasn't for the upcoming war."

"You need to go back Kallen. Please try to be reasonable." He added.

"I don't want to leave you." Kallen said as she buried her face in his chest. Lelouch raised her chin to his level. "Always remember, Kallen, I am always right here," he pointed at her heart. "Besides, you won't get rid of me that easily." He said, his arrogant grin on his face.

"I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you more than you will ever know, My Queen." He said as they kissed passionately. Lelouch 's tongue bid entrance inside her mouth as she complied. They lay on top of the roses and began undressing each other.

From afar, Lyana watched the entire scene. "Ugh,.. And he said kissing in public wasn't allowed. Look who's talking?" she said to herself." Even so, making love in the garden of '_Oasis'_ with roses surrounding you does sound somewhat romantic." She added with a giggle.

"At least I made your wish come true."

"Well, I better get out of here and onto my next victim for tonight while he hasn't pleasured Kallen yet. I don't wanna hear her cry of pleasure and pain." She said as she flew to the sky.

**A/N: I really wanted to write the lemon part, but alas, I cannot. :'( **

**-/O/O/-**

_**Aries Villa: New Pendragon, Mainland Britannia: 1:30 A.M.**_

Cornelia was strolling around the second floor of the Aries Villa in search of a room she had not entered in more than 13 years. She turned to a corridor and came face to face with a fully decorated door. Vines engraved on the sides as a giant griffin head engraved itself at the center. She touched the gold and silver knob and turned it.

_Unlocked._

She slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. She looked around. Age had been kind to the little room. The small bed was neatly stretched out: no wrinkles embedded the bed sheet. The cabinet near the door had a fair amount of dust and so were the drawers on the sides of the bed. The table that rested on the wall still had a single feather pen on top of it.

Cornelia smiled a little. She remembered her early years as a child, playing with a 3-year old Lelouch and his twin sister, Lyana. Those two were always together, doing everything together, like playing. They supported each other to the extent of protecting one another as their other siblings overpowered them.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" said a voice. Cornelia figured that the voice came from the rocking chair near the bed and pointed the gun at it. She was so shocked at the person that she dropped to her knees right after she dropped her gun.

Sitting on the chair was a child. She had long black hair that had elegant curls on the ends. She was dressed in a purple gown that complimented her violet eyes. She was sitting with her hands on top of her lap as the rocking chair moved. They stared at each other for a long time.

Cornelia noticed that her 'intruder' had something in the middle of her forehead. A hole. She had a hole on her forehead. It was 1-inch in diameter and went through her skull. It had dark areas around the hole. Dried blood still clung on her beautiful, angelic face.

"Lyana?" Cornelia managed to ask before tears consumed her. The child smiled. "do I look horrible?"

Both of them laughed.

"Not that much." She replied.

"Well… age did some good on you, Cornelia." She complimented.

"Thank you."

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" the child asked curiously.

"I was about to ask that." Cornelia replied.

"It's better if I'm in another form, neh?" she asked.

"A-another form?"

The child only smiled as wings sprouted from her back. Cornelia was astonished. She began to think it would be the most magnificent thing that she would see. She was right. As Lyana's wings opened, she saw it had different shade. First was the purest pearly white, slowly turning to a light shade of blue, becoming darker until it became purple and suddenly turns into black on the tips.

However, it was not over. The wings slowly covered Lyana and a soft blue glow emanated from her. It's wings suddenly opened a few seconds later, revealing a teenage Lyana wearing a silver dress with silver high-heeled sandals. Her forehead did not have the hole it once had. Her violet eyes stared curiously, as Cornelia gawked at her.

"This is my real form." She stated.

"H-How?" Cornelia asked. The angel only shrugged.

"Now, where were we?"

"You were going to tell me why you're here." Cornelia said as she gained her composure and stood up.

"Ah, yes." Lyana said as she touched her chin. "Shall I begin?"

"Please do."

"Alright." She entwined her fingers and rested her elbows on the armrest.

"I came to warn you about the upcoming war." Cornelia tried to keep a straight face. "When will it come?"

Lyana shook her head. "I'm not sure. But it'll be sooner rather than later." she warned. "But that's not all."

"There's more than the war?"

"Yes. Before I forget, the war will be known as 'The war of the Dead Roses.' But the name isn't what you should concern yourself about," Cornelia raised her eyebrow. "Your opponent will consist of the Geass order."

Cornelia went wide-eyed. "Geass is involved?"

"Yes, it's the reason for this upcoming battle."

Cornelia processed the information inside her head and asked, "How can we defeat it?"

"You can't just defeat it using your own power."

"Then how?" Cornelia said, anger sipping through her.

"Do not let your emotions best you, sister. Or it shall be your demise. Did we not tell you that?"

"Fine" she said as she relaxed into another chair on the left. "How can we even fight them if we cannot defeat them using our resources?"

"Do not worry too much. Allies will arrive soon enough to help you" the angel replied.

"Let me guess? You're not going to tell me who they are yet." Cornelia replied.

"You are absolutely right." the girl replied meekly..

"Why not?" Cornelia demanded.

"It's because I-" she was cut off by the door of the balcony opening wide. There stood a lone figure. He had black hair and radiant purple eyes. He was dressed in a black sleeveless turtle neck with white arm warmers that covered his arms only showing his shoulders. In the middle of his shirt was the purple insignia of Geass with black wings. He wore a sleeveless white overcoat that had tails that ended just above his knees with black slacks and Italian leather shoes. His wings had a bluish hue to it. It started with pearly white, as white as Lyana's. It turned to purple and slowly turned to blue and ended with black on its tips. "Lyana, what did I tell you about visiting our kin?" Lelouch asked with a glare.

"Are you and Kallen done making love, nii-san?" Lyana chided. The raven haired blushed madly at his sister's whim. "Shut up~!" he hissed. He massages his eyes and turned to Cornelia. "Cornelia, I really am sorry about he-" he abruptedly stopped as Cornelia tackled him to the ground.

"Damn you Lelouch!" she said as she cried yet again. Lyana and Lelouch went wide eyed as she hugged him tightly. Lelouch patted her back. "Cornelia?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Cornelia suddenly stood up, blushing at her actions. "S-Sorry. "she mumbled.

Lyana giggled. "Sister is so cute!" she said. Lelouch chuckled as well as he stood up.

"Shut up!" Cornelia barked.

After they had calmed down, Lelouch became serious. "You were telling her about the upcoming war, weren't you?"

"And I can't? I have every right to, you know." Lyana replied. "And besides, Nunnally and the others will tell her anyway."

"They know of it? How?" Cornelia asked.

"A friend of ours just told them a few hours ago. They might tell you the details when they talk to you." Answered Lyana.

"_Might?"_ Cornelia asked, disdain in her voice.

"Or,.. you could just demand to them to tell you." Lelouch added.

"Was that a joke? Because if it is, you might wanna stick to being a tactician rather than a comedian." Lyana replied bluntly.

Lelouch mentally cursed his sister and changed the subject. "Anyways, I am needed somewhere else right now so I shall bid my farewell." he said as he looked at Lyana. "You're coming with me as well." he added with a death glare.

Lyana looked innocently at him and pouted. "Is big brother mad at cute little Lya?" Lelouch and Cornelia looked at each other with a quizzical look on their faces and one thought exchanged between them. _**'She's starting again.'**_

"Oh fine!" she went to Cornelia and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, sis." she went to the balcony and spread her gorgeous wings and flew into the night.

"She's as stubborn as always." Cornelia commented. Lelouch only sighed. He turned to go but was stopped as a she touched his shoulder. "Lelouch, what's this about you and Kallen Kouzuki making love?" Cornelia asked dangerously. Lelouch sweat dropped.

"Co-Cornelia,.. I-I can explain.." Lelouch said as he felt his sister's aura becoming darker.

"Do explain, little brother." she replied dangerously.

"Uhmm.. you see.. Kallen and I,.. uhmm.. love each other, and.. uhh.."Lelouch fidgeted and suddenly stood straight. "Come on Cornelia! I'm old enough to have sex with the woman I loved, alright?"he said, clearly irritated.

Cornelia went wide eyed, then shouted, "**LELOUCH! YOU IMPUDENT MORON! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT IT MIGHT DO? WHAT IF,... SHE GETS PREGNANT? HOW WILL YOU SUPPORT HER IF YOU'RE-"** she was cut off by Lelouch as he flew into the sky. "Cornelia," he said,."I love Kallen. Back then, I was not given the chance to show my feelings towards her. And if she does get pregnant, _I will personally see to it that they will live in harmony together._" he said as he flew higher until he was only a shimmering blue star beside the moon.

"Lelouch." Cornelia left the room and locked it. She retired to her room and slept.

**-OO-OO-OO-**

_**YFLH Hotel, Rm.525, in other word, Kallen 's room;**_

_"Lelouch!"_ she screamed. She looked left to right, No sign of him. "He's gone.." she whispered as she stood up.

She took a bath and dressed. She looked as her dresser's mirror.

"Lelouch and I made love but,.." she stopped herself as she felt a little pain between her legs but ignored it. She glanced at her bed and saw something in her bed.

Blood.

"Don't tell me somebody attacked me during last night? But, no. I'm still alive. Am I having my period? Impossible. I just had it a week ago!" she thought.

She tried to sense herself and felt the pain between her legs yet again, and came up with only one solution. "It's broken." she whispered to herself.

She went to the bed and saw something more. A letter and on top of it, a blue feather.

_"To my Q1,_

_Arigatoo, my Queen._

_Always remember, what ever happens, I will always be there for you._

_Love, K1._

Kallen burst into tears. She sat there for a while. Somebody knocked on her door.

"Lady Stadtfeld, Zero-sama wishes to see you now." She stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Hai. I'll be right there." and fixed herself.

She smiled and put the letter and the feather in her pocket and left the room.

**/OO/-\\OO\\**

**Well, I want to apologize for the late chapter. I had a lot of problems I just had to take care of before I continue this fic.**

**Anyways, to _RollandsGhost_**, **no, this is the first time I'm going to cosplay any Vocaloid characters. And that is the reason why I am really busy,.. because I am nervous to the core..**

**I really want to thank everybody for supporting my story so far~!**

**Don't worry! I will try not to let you down!**

**-demonprinceyuki**

**P.S.**

**You may all be wondering why my story has a very slow progress. It's because I want to express all the details in this story clearly to avoid any mishap or misunderstanding.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Her Tragic Story

**Authors notes:**

**Hello everyone! Yes****,**** I know...I haven't been updating for a long time. It's just that****, after I launched the 6****th**** chapter, I began thinking, "What if, nobody reviews my story?" and silly things like, "Oh my God! Don't tell me my first story is better than this one!" But seriously…**__**Is my past story better than this one is?**

**Oh yeah… I changed my pen name again! I changed it to "darquesseK1" just as you see it now.**

**Alright! Enough with the delays!**

**GORA~!**

_Formerly known as 'demonprinceyuki'._

_**=7**__**th**__** Move= Her Tragic Story**_

"You know you're not supposed to visit them!" Lelouch said, clearly frustrated. Lyana only rolled her eyes.

"I granted your wish, did I not?" she replied.

"But still, if Briseis were to find out that we are here he will not hold back anymore!" he shouted.

"Alright!" Lyana covered her ears. "I'm sorry if I visited them!" she said as she stood up. "I'm going to my room!" and left the room.

Lelouch stood there for a few minutes. Dealing with his sister was tougher than fighting against Schniezel at Empress Tianze's wedding a few years back. She, unlike their brother, was full of surprises. Although both of them were like an open book to him, Lyana knew how to shock him. Schniezel acted with his brain, wits, and according to his position in the Britannian community. Lyana, on the other hand, used her mind and something more... disturbing. His sister rarely used it, though. He didn't know what it is, but every time she did, he could feel her aura changing into something darker... something more... sinister and demonic.

He went to her room. He stopped in front of her door and knocked. "Lya…"

"GO AWAY!" came her reply through the door.

"I need to talk to you."

"I said… GO AWAY!" she shouted. Lelouch waited for a long time.

"I'm going to enter now"

No answer.

He turned the knob and found it unlocked. He stepped inside and said, "Lya, stop acting so childish and talk to me." He looked around. "Come on Lya…" he saw Lya sleeping in the balcony. Lelouch smiled and walked to her. He looked at her angelic face. "You still haven't changed."

He remembered back then, when they were little children, when somebody would upset her, she would go to the balcony and stay there until she fell asleep. Lelouch would be the one to help the maid carry her and lay beside her when their mother would tuck them to sleep. It had been a long time since he'd carry someone to bed. After doing that, he tucked her in. "Neh, goodnight Lya. And, I forgive you." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Lyana's eyes fluttered open and said, "Goodnight, big brother." And went back to sleep.

**-=-OO-=-**

_**YFLH Hotel, rm. 524, also known as Zero and Nunnally's room**_

_I watched as she entered the room_, her_ long red hair swinging behind her and strode to the nearest armchair. _"You called me?"_ she asked._

"Hai Kallen-san."_ I replied. She tilted her head at Zero. _"What is it all about, Suzaku?"

"Kallen-san,"_ Suzaku took of his mask. His brown locks decorated his face. His face. After 5 long years_, _it's still the same. He still looks like the 18-year old Suzaku. Nothing has changed in him. Maybe his attitude. But still…_

"We were about to talk to Cornelia."_ He replied. _"And what does that have to do with me?"_ she asks._

"She wants to talk with you as well."_ I answered. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. _"Why does she want to talk to me?"_ she asks. I wonder_,_ why are her eyes are puffy and red? Has she been crying? _"Even we don't know."

_Suddenly my elder sister's face appeared on the monitor screen in front of us. She looked somewhat, different. Her eyes were puffy_, _like Kallen's. _"Nunnally, Suzaku... Kallen."_ She greeted._

"Is there any reason why you wish to talk to me General Cornelia?"_ Kallen asked. Cornelia looked at her. A long silence fell. _

"When exactly are you going to tell me about the war?" _she asked suddenly._

_We were... There was only one word that would fit in this situation… disturbed. How come Cornelia knew of the war when we only found out about it a few hours ago?_

_As if she read our minds_,_ she said_," Lyana told me." _Lyana? Who is she? Is she a friend of brother too?_

"L- Lyana? Her?"_ Kallen mumbled_, _wide-eyed. I looked at her. I could fell she knew something._

"Kallen, do you know her_?" I ask._

_She looks at me and nods her head. _"Cornelia,"_ I address my sister. _"Who is Lyana? And what did she tell you?"

"She told me of the upcoming war. And that Geass is the reason for it. Of the Blue King of the Wind and the Demon Angel aiding us."

"But who _is_ Lyana?"_ Suzaku pressed. Cornelia looked at him in the eye and said_, "She is my half-sister. To be exact, she is Lelouch's dead twin sister."

"So she was telling the truth?" _I heard Kallen mumble._ "Kallen how come you know her?" _I pressed. She didn't look at me in the eye as she replied. _"I met her a while ago."

"How?"_ Suzaku asked._

"She brought me to the Oasis. And she told me help would come. "

"And?" _I pressed on. She bit her lip. Before she can tell me Cornelia interrupted. _"Did you say Oasis? If I remember well, it's a place where the wall between our world and the other worlds are the weakest. That's what I was told, of course. I'm guessing you met someone dead there?"

K_allen nodded. _"Only one."

"And who might that be?"_ I ask._

_Cornelia answered _"Nunnally, all the things that happened in the 'Oasis' must be kept secret. That is the law of that place."

"And how come you know?"_ Suzaku asked._

"If you haven't noticed yet, I grew up with the Royal Family. When one reaches the age of ten dirty imperial secrets are revealed and they make you swear not to tell a soul of what you know." _She replied._

"Does that mean Lelouch also knows this?" _I ask._

_All of us looked at Cornelia who shrugged. _"Yes. After all he did turn ten in Britannia."

"Cornelia how come you know so much?" _I ask. She remained silent. _"Will you at least tell us how Lyana died?"

_She looked at me intently. Even though I know she's half a world apart from me I can still feel that strong gaze of hers. After a moment she sighed and relaxed in her chair. She entwined her fingers and nodded._ "Where do I start?"_ I heard her mumble._

"Lyana was born on December 5, year 2000, minutes after Lelouch came out. When Lyana came out, father suddenly came in…"

**==FLASHBACK==**

_Charles Di Britannia came in unannounced. What he saw actually made his passive face contort with rage. In the hands of the doctor was a baby that had purple eyes and looked like it also had black hair. He heard the doctor declare it as a girl. And in his wife's arm was another child. It looked exactly the same as the other one except it was dry and it was also naked. It was a boy. The doctor gave the girl to the emperor. Marianne spoke. "I named this one Lelouch. He is the elder one. You must name her, then."_

"_Lyana. That will be her name." the doctors left to let the couple talk. "Marianne..." he began. He knew he had to kill the girl for it was a bad omen, but he knew Marianne wouldn't allow it. "I know what you're going to say... And, No! I will not let you kill my child!" she said viciously. Charles had no choice. He handed Lyana back to her mother. The two children looked at their father curiously. They didn't cry like the other children he had carried and decided he might actually like them. He left the room and headed to the Thought elevator. If he couldn't kill the girl, he was going to have to kill them both…._

**==END OF FLASHBACK== **

(Note that Cornelia doesn't know about Charles's plan. I just really wanted to write that. )

"They let her live in obscurity that only the Royal Family and the Royal guards knew of them.

"They basically lived together, did everything together. Since they were Lady Marianne's children, they were treated poorly by our other siblings except for me_,_ Odysseus, Schniezel, Clovis and Euphie. Even so, they were happy and contented.

"Even if Lelouch was older, he would let Lyana do the decisions. He kept on saying that they were equal in almost everything. And take note every time he said this, he would emphasize the word 'almost'. They would play as one combining their minds together and easily defeat their opponent. Lady Marianne was proud of them, even the emperor.

"Then one afternoon, we were playing inside their room. Euphie, Lyana and I were playing with Lady Marianne's make-up kit while Lelouch was sitting on the floor next to her, watching us. Your mother was sitting near the fire and was reading a book. While we were busy playing, Lady Marianne suddenly took out her pistol and aimed it at the window as she looked. We could sense something wrong happening so we stopped."

"She visibly relaxed. She told us everything was alright now so we continued playing. But there was something odd about the twins. They could sometimes be really stiff and their eyes kept on straying on the window, as if somebody were to jump later."

"Lady Marianne thought we were only hungry so she offered to call one of the guards outside and call for the maid to bring us snacks. Then as she opened the door..."_ Cornelia stopped. Is this the part where sister Lyana dies?_

"As she opened the door, two gunshots were heard. When we all looked back Lyana was standing in front of a blood covered Lelouch, her back to us. We didn't know what happened. Suddenly, Lady Marianne screamed, 'My children!' and shot the window twice. She instantly killed the two assassins, but the damage was done.

"Lyana collapsed in front of Lelouch. Lelouch had his eyes wide open. He had blood in his face and his clothes and he was shaking. We thought he was shot as well. And then…"

**==FLASHBACK==**

"_LYANA!" Lelouch screamed as he looked at his sister's body. Her angelic face was covered with blood. There was a gaping hole in her head where the blood came from. "LYANA!"_

_He wailed. His tears streamed down his face as he pitifully wailed and clutched the dead body of his sister._

_Marianne tried to swallow her tears and stay strong. Somehow, she made a great mistake. She was to only leave the children for half a minute and they attacked. She looked at the floor where Lyana was sitting a while ago and saw a bullet hole. Clearly they were aiming for her children. One was for Lelouch, while the other one was for Lya. Lya had somehow made their plan a failure when she decided to save Lelouch. She knew they would attack, but why didn't she tell? Thinking of it only made her fell worse. She just wasn't good enough to protect them!_

_Cornelia had tried and failed to cover Euphie's eyes_, _letting her see everything. Euphie fell on her knees and cried for their sister. Cornelia saw Lady Marianne was slouched near the door_,_ her vigour completely gone for she had lost her only girl. Cornelia was about to fall as well but she knew she had to check on Lelouch first. "Lelouch?"_

_She tried to touch his arm. "GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU!" he shouted. He continued to weep. She couldn't handle it anymore as she glimpse upon her dead sister's face. It was so disturbing for she didn't even scream. But not only that_,_ it was disturbing for she was smiling so peacefully_, _like she enjoyed the pleasure of being killed. She dropped to her knees as the guard and their other siblings came in to see what had happened…_

**==END OF FLASHBACK==**

"She died on February 25, year 2003. A few months later, you were born. On those months, Lelouch locked himself inside their room and wore black clothes everyday, which was prohibited in the court as you remember. He wore a single black and purple wing pendant which was their symbol that Lya gave him. "_ Cornelia finished._

"I can't believe it! They killed a child?"_ Kallen said in disbelief._

"In our family Ms. Kallen, you should at least expect 3 assassination attempts in a week."_ Cornelia replied._

"But why didn't anyone mention her after I was born?"_ I ask._

"Because they were afraid to provoke Lelouch. The first time someone spoke her name was a man named Carl Anderson. He was a noble who thought of himself as one of the emperor's friends. He knew about Lyana because he was one of the doctors who examined her body after she died. He told Lelouch that Lyana deserved to die because she was only a 'half-breed'. He also said that Lelouch would surely be next. Lelouch kicked him in his private part and then pinned him to the ground using what I think was a technique of what people called 'taijutsu'. He ordered the Royal Guards to arrest the man and persecute him without trial. Since then, every time people say her name out loud, they instantly get shot in the head. 5 people tried to do what that man did more effectively but they also died."

"You're kidding us, right?" _Suzaku said. Cornelia shook her head._ "But you keep on mentioning her name today. How come your not dead yet?"_ Kallen asked._

"I apologize. But I can't divulge anymore information about this matter."_ Cornelia replied._

"Why not?"_ I whined._

"Because I promised. And I don't like breaking any promises I made."

_We eventually gave up. Making Cornelia talk was like moving a huge boulder with a single spoon. She just won't bulge!_

"Ah, I almost forgot."_ She said. _"Miss Kallen, ay I talk to you in private?"

_Why would she want to talk with Kallen all of a sudden? _"Why?"_ Kallen asked as looked at her._

"It's important."_ She answered._

"Nunnally, Zero, even if this is your room, will you please leave me and Kallen in private for a while?"

_I nodded and gestured for Suzaku to comply. He nodded as well and said a silent good luck to Kallen and put on his mask before we went outside. As the door automatically locked itself up, I began to think, that maybe, just maybe, if I just agreed to have some hidden cameras…_

**++OO++**

_Who would have believed that I_, _a commander of the Britannian army and was known for being ruthless_, _cold and strong woman would be having a hard time dealing with my favourite brother's lover._

_I've dealt with Nunnally_, _who for some reason_, _turned so curious in the last 5 years. I sighed. I wonder what Lelouch and Lyana would say if they found out about this. But knowing them_,_ they might already know and is finding it amusing._

"Miss Kallen"_ I said to get her attention. She's looking at me intently. Looks like she doesn't know about me knowing what really happened in Oasis. Well_, _here goes nothing._

"Whatever happens, you must never tell anyone that you met Lelouch inside Oasis. Do you understand?_" There. Simple yet full of meaning. I wonder if Lyana's laughing right now. Of course she is._

_I turned my attention back to Kallen_, _who had her eyes wide open in shock and her mouth slightly ajar. _"Close your mouth. You're inviting bugs in."_ I said. Naturally, she complied. I need to finish this conversation fast so I can get back to my bed. And I really don't want to hear any obvious questions right now. _"Kallen, I know what you and Lelouch did inside the Garden of Oasis. I'm not going to tell you off. But if the consequence of your action is born, then I need to know."

"Right now, the only ones who you can trust are Lelouch, Lyana and I." _If I remember right, there was one person who had the power to know this situation. I remember her young face, but I can't seem to remember her name... oh wait. Now I do._ "There is also one more. I'm not sure if she's still alive, considering she was supposedly dead on the records. But if she's still alive, then you'll need her help. Her name is Alyana Molinos."

_Well, I can't say I expected her reaction. Her eyes became wider and spoke. Well, let's hear it. _"Why her?"_ well, at least it wasn't an obvious one. _"Alyana is a friend of Lelouch when they were mere children. At that time, she was being referred to as the 'demon prince' even if she was a girl because of what she can do. She is a demigod as the Ancients call her. And if she agrees to help you, you will be safe until the appointed time."

"Cornelia, who's older? You or her?_" where the heck did she get that question. _"If you must know, I am. I'm 30 years old. She's only 27 if she's still alive."

"She's alive. We've met her. She was the one who told us about the upcoming war. Something's bothering me when she told me something." _she paused. I let her continue. _"She told me that even if she looked like _that_, she was much older than she appears to be."

"Oh? Maybe that demigod blood is finally rubbing off on her. You see, according to the Ancients, demigods had an amazing ability to heal and regenerate their body, making them almost immortal."

"Almost?"

"Yes, because they say the demigods choose whether they stay human, or be granted the power of immortality. And from what I learned years ago when I was kept by the Geass Directorate, they are the first code bearers._"_

_Well, I guess she's thinking if Alyana's already immortal or something. _"I still don't get it. She said that she was older than she seemed, but if she really is 27, then why does she look like 27? Wait! Unless she-"

"Kallen I can assure you, she's 27. Demigods choose the path they walk at the age of 16. She stayed with us for 5 years, playing and growing up with Lelouch until he turned 4 and she left. After 9 years, a report came that she died of drowning but there was no body so everybody just accepted it." _I explained._

"I'm sorry Kallen, but I cannot answer any of your questions now." _She nods. Good. Now all I have to do is-BEEP! Well that was unexpected. I just received a message. Better read it._ "Kallen, we're almost done here. Please call those two in." _She nods yet again and stood up. I didn't wait for them to come in. I opened the message:_

**TO: COMMANDER-GENERAL CORNELIA CAESARO LI BRITANNIA GUILFORD**

**3****RD**** ROOM TO THE RIGHT OF THE 4****TH**** FLOOR OF THE ARIES VILLA**_**,**_** MAINLAND BRITANNIA EARTH**

**FROM: DEMON PRINCE ALYANA WILMA MOLINOS**

**GREAT MAUSOLEUM 55****TH**** FLOOR OF THE PATH OF HEAVEN, HEAVEN PALACE**

[Message reads]

Well Cornelia_, _never thought you'd tell her my age. Yes_, _what they did inside the garden walls. Lelouch can't hide anything from me because of the promise we made. I've been watching over them ever since they arrived here in the Philippines. Anyway_, _don't worry. I'll take care of her.

Cornelia_, _I want you to be as careful as possible right now. I haven't told Lelouch about this yet_, _but I think he already knows. Anyway, the enemy will be starting sooner than anyone expected, even Lyana. I don't know when, but I think they might attack this week, meaning there's only 3 assumption dates we need to watch for. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or the day after that. Please be careful. I'll find a way to contact you if there are any changes.

I miss you so much! I hope we see each other again soon!

Love, Yana.

[End of Message]

_Well, I never thought she would confirm that she was still alive. Nonetheless, this is better. I turned back my attention to them. _"Kallen, I hope the conversation we had will only stay to those who heard it."_ She nods. Good. _"Suzaku, Nunnally, I'll inform you if there are any changes to the plan. Until then, enjoy your stay and watch your back. Goodbye."_ I let a smile graze my face as the computer screen turned off. _"At last, I can relax."

"And who told you that you can?"_ asked a voice. I didn't jump. It was a good thing I still had my guard up. I know that voice. _"I thought you said you're not allowed to visit us?"_ I ask. I turned around to see Lelouch folding his wings. He was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, black pants and black shoes. He was leaning on the door frame of the balcony with a smug look on his face. He smirked. _"Who would have thought that the Goddess of Victory would be wearing such a girly night gown? A night gown made of red silk with frills on the ends. Or is that our lingerie?"

_I blushed. _"Do you have a problem?"_ I ask. _"None at all."

"Were you listening?"_ I ask as I stood up and flipped my hair to the side. Lelouch shook his head. _"Don't worry, I just got here."

"I'll skip the small talk. I came here for business."_ He said with a serious face. "_In less than 14 hours_,_ there will be an attack 800km from the coast of Melbourne_, _Australia._"_

"Are they planning to attack Philippines?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. But if they are_,_ you'll need this." He said as he tossed me a black pouch. I caught it and opened. Inside was a single black wing earpiece. "I can contact you with this?"

"Maybe._" Great. Very helpful Lelouch._

"Wait, isn't Alyana staying in that country?"_ I ask._

"Yes she is. But she's been having some difficulties for the past year._" He said as he looked away. I had the feeling he didn't want to talk about it, so I changed the subject. "_I understand._" I said. He nodded._

_He went out to the balcony and opened his wings. I still can't get over that feeling of absolute tranquillity that his wings keep giving me. "_Cornelia_, _please be careful. This might be the enemy we've been searching for._" He said and flew._

_I watched him disappear before I changed into my working clothes and put on the earpiece. If the enemy arrives in less than 8 hours, then were doomed. I closed the door and prepared for the next big war. The War of the Dead Roses._

_**[End of chapter]**_

_**Well guys**__, __**did you like it? I put a lot of effort here so please review my story!**_

_**Thank you for your continuous support!**_

_**Love**_

_**darquesseK1**_


	8. Notice

Notice!

Dear readers,

I would firstly apologize for not updating this story for so long. You see I have my reasons. (I always have one...)

First, it is because I am going to delete this story soon. Don't get me wrong, I love this story. This was my first attempt in writing a long fanfic, and also my second fanfic all in all. It's just that, I've lost the grasp that I had once with this story and I want to have it back before I write anything anymore because it might spoil the story's incredible plot line (I was about to kill Ohgi too!).

Second, after finishing my Code Geass fanfic named 'Storm', I might have to take a break to focus on my studies since I will be graduating from high school this school year and I plan on having high remarks. But of course, I'm not sure yet, maybe after 'Storm' I'll start it again. It really depends if I'm going to multi-task (Which is a little easy if you love Physics and if you're part of the newspaper team and the Main School Organizer). If I do rewrite this one, I will change its title, but I'll put the description for all of you to know if it's a new story or rewrite.

Third, I really need to finish my other story! (Grins sheepishly, hand scratching the back of my head)

Well guys, it's been fun being with you.

I'll delete this story a few days before I post its rewritten story to allow you to tell me your concerns and suggestions.

Meanwhile, why don't you add me in your Author Alert list and read my other story? It'll make me really happy!

Oh and guys, if you have any suggestion on how I can make it more interesting, just tell me and I will willingly listen to it!

Wait... I'm repeating myself aren't I? Oh well!

Arigatoo miina-san!

Ja!

– Yu-chan / darquesseK1


	9. Last Notice

**Author's Note:**

Hiya guys! After much deliberation, -_deliberation my ass_- I have decided to remake this story under the title "Wishes be Granted" by moi~! I think it was because all of you want me to continue this story so while I was in hiatus mode, I decided, 'Hey, I should just finish it this summer before I officially become a college student!'

Yes folks! The reason for my hiatus was because I got stuck with writer's block, family issues, high school projects, exams, qualifications and…. Laziness. XD

But I promise to be a good writer now and not leave my stories behind… that reminds me… I still have to finish chapter 3 of my story on

So stay tuned guys!

**-darquesseK1 / Yu-chan**


	10. The Beginning of a New Story

**Author's notes:**

**Dear Readers,**

Since I forgot to publish the new story today, I'll be publishing it at the start of... June? Maybe the first or second week of June is the latest 'cause I really am trying to get ahead of it. I'm already at the Sixth chapter and it's super loooonnngg. I've finished the rough draft, I just need the words to flow through my head. So yeah, wish me luck guys!

-Yu-chan

**P.S. **

I might also stop "M o n s t r o s i t y". that story took a mind of it's own I tell yah...


End file.
